1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for extracting cobalt values from aqueous solutions also containing nickel or other metal values using a mono-ester of a benzylphosphonic acid as the extractant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aqueous solutions containing cobalt and nickel are obtained from various processes, for example, in the hydrometallurgy of ores, the recovery of useful metals from waste catalysts, and the recovery of useful metals from metal scrap. In many cases nickel and cobalt are present together. Therefore an effective method is necessary to separate and recover pure cobalt and nickel from such aqueous solutions. Such processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,076 and 4,246,240 in which different phosphonic acid esters than used here are contemplated. These patents are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.